Desperado
by Vienely
Summary: One may be the villain...the other may be the hero...but twins are still twins...[status:one shot]


**Disclaimer      : **Shaman King ©Takei Hiroyuki; Desperado © The Eagles

**Author's note : **Call me lazy or anything…. yeah, I'm a loser……. XP Btw, if any of you realize that I'm using a radio again, well maybe it's because I'm a radio addicted…not that freak, though, but still ;p And, yep, there's a similarity between this fic and the previous ones….Err…okay…maybe calling Hao 'desperado' is kinda rude, but…..he's the bad guy after all…=P

"You're a very talented shaman, Asakura-sama, we wish you would like to help us again next time", said someone in his thought.

I don't give a damn… 

"It's my duty as the heir of Asakura family", Hao replied.

I don't give a damn… 

"Hahaha!! As I expected from such a person!", someone from his thought laughed wildly.

Bitch, you're sucks… 

-------------------------------------

Hao slowly opened his eyes. The sky was clear and the leaves rustled in the warm wind, which brushed his face gently. He was sitting in a windowsill of his house, when an unforeseen thing near him captured his eyes suddenly. A radio. 

Without thinking, he stuck out his hand and turned it on.

"…And now, as the third request for this day, we would like to dedicate this song called Desperado, which sung by The Eagles, to Hao Asakura…"

Hao widened his eyes as he heard what the man had just said.

"…This song was requested by Yoh Asakura in Funbarigaoka. We hope you enjoy it"

****

****

****

**Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?**

**You been out ridin' fences for so long now**

**Oh, you're a hard one; I know that you got your reasons, **

**These things that are pleasin' you can hurt you somehow**

**Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy,**

**She'll beat you if she's able,**

**You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet**

**Now it seems to me some fine things have been laid upon your table**

**But you only want the ones you can't get**

**Desperado, oh you ain't gettin' no younger,**

**Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home**

**And freedom, well, that's just some people talkin'**

**Your prison is walkin' through this world all alone**

**Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?**

**The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine**

**It's hard to tell the night time from the day**

**You're losin' all your highs and lows**

**Ain't it funny how the feelin' goes away**

**Desperado, why don't you come to your senses**

**Come down from your fences, open the gate**

**It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you**

**You better let somebody love you,**

**You better let somebody love you…**

**Before it's too late…**

"…And that was a nice song or what? Okay, we still open the request line so if you want to…"

Flabbergasted, he turned the radio off.

-------------------------------------

*RRRRRRRRR*

"Yoooh~~~ the phone is ringing~~~", yelled Anna.

"I know, I know…", said Yoh.

 He walked to the hallway where the phone is and picked it up.

"Hello, Asakura's residence here", he greeted.

There was no answer from the other side.

"Hello?", asked Yoh again.

Still, no answer.

All of a sudden, Yoh realized who was phoning him. He smirked.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? How're you doin', Hao-ni?", uttered Yoh.

*CLICK*

Someone in the other side had just closed the line. Yoh, still smiling, looked at the telephone receiver.

"What a stubborn guy…", he said with chuckle.

"Oi, Yoh, whacca doin'?! It's your turn now~~!", Horohoro called from the living room. 

"Ah! Hold on, I'm comin'!", replied Yoh.

-------------------------------------

"…Hao-sama…the food is ready, you better eat it before it's getting cold …", Mari approached Hao from behind.

Hao looked at her from the corner of his eyes then left to the dining table. Mari confusedly looked at his back. She even didn't notice that Kanna was already standing behind her.

"Anything wrong, Mari?", asked Kanna.

"Hao-sama was…. acting kinda strange…", told Mari.

"Strange?"

"He…", said Mari, "…was smiling"


End file.
